fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Satsuki Iranami
|birth date= |height=158 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight=45 kg |bust=79 cm |blood type=AB |hobby= * Gymnastics'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari * Making noise * Playing alone |likes= * Seventh older brother * Noisy atmosphere |dislikes=Gloomy atmosphere |liked food=Any food |disliked food=None |family= * Unnamed grandfather * Unnamed parents * Keisuke Iranami (seventh older brother) * Unnamed ten older brothers * Unnamed nine older sisters |participated= |fates=Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈)}} Satsuki Iranami (이라나미 사츠키 Iranami Satsuki) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. She is known as the Super High School Level Clown (초고교급 광대 Cho go gyo geup gwang-dae). Gallery :For more images of Satsuki, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Satsuki Iranami/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Satsuki is a teenage girl with fair skin, golden yellow eyes, and short cobalt blue hair which is cut above the nape of her neck. She does not possess front bangs and instead has two bangs loosely hanging from each side of her head. Satsuki wears a clown's outfit consisting of a one-piece symmetrical costume, colored sky blue on the right side and cotton candy pink on the left side, with white ruffled collar and golden yellow buttons, white gloves, and a matching jester hat with white polka dot patterns, golden yellow trim, and a golden crescent moon and star dangling from each side. She also wears a detachable'linuj.tistory.com': Satsuki Iranami's Character Design (Korean) red clown nose and white with dark blue soles. It was stated that Satsuki does not actually wear anything underneath her clothes. Name Etymology In Japanese, Satsuki's given name means "fifth month", in other words, the month of May. Her last name, Iranami, uses the kanji 伊 (i''), which is the abbreviation of , 良 (''ra) meaning "good", "pleasant", or "skilled", and 波 (nami) meaning "waves". This surname is rare and usually found only in the , Japan. The month of May marks the beginning of the high season in Italy for a few reasons, the fine weather being one of them. Moreover, many festivals, feasts, and events take place during this month in Italy – an information that is connected to Satsuki's name and talent. Personality Satsuki is a highly energetic girl who never forgets to smile and make jokes, no matter how serious the situation is. She has a childish style of speaking and sometimes refers to herself in third person. She often inserts silly remarks in conversations, making her unpredictable and a "person who makes you tired by just talking with", as described by Yuki. She's also described to be a strong-willed and passionate person by Yuki during their first free time event. History Early Life Satsuki would live with eleven older brothers and nine younger sisters, them all being clowns as well. She claims that they all outshine in their skills compared to her own. Youtube: [DRA: Another Despair Academy Freetime Events - Satsuki Iranami (1)] It's described during the prologue that Satsuki performed in a world famous circus while being a high schooler. Killing Game Satsuki would be one of the fourteen students to introduce herself to Yuki Maeda. She would've been remembered by being in a world famous circus group by Yuki during this time. Once starting to head into the main school building, everyone would begin to fall unconscious. Once awoken, Satsuki would regroup with the other students at the entrance hall. Soon after everyone gathered there, an anonymous announcement would play which would direct everyone to the gym. At arrival, Monokuma would appear, thus announcing the Killing Game. Days later the first motive would be given to the participants, with Kizuna plunging everyone into a distrust due to Mitsuhiro's question on escaping. After leaving the room the DVD's were distributed at, Satsuki and Haruhiko would begin to run in the halls, though she'd soon witness Haruhiko crashing into Tsurugi's and Kiyoka's nameplates, which led for Yuki and Kiyoka to approach them. Talent & Abilities Clown Perhaps due to her talent as a clown, Satsuki is an energetic person who can perform many different acts: flying dishes as an example. However, Satsuki describes that she isn't as good as her siblings, saying that she's the weakest clown in her family. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Killers Category:Executed Category:Deceased Category:Female